The instant invention relates to ornamental jewelry and more particularly to an ornamental jewelry member comprising an ornamental, resiliently flexible coil spring element.
Heretofore it has generally been recognized that coil springs can have significant degrees of ornamental value and that they can be effectively included in various jewelry items, such as bracelets and the like. In this regard, it has generally been found that many coil springs inherently have relatively decorative ornamental appearances, particularly when they are secured in substantially circular continuous ring-like dispositions. Further, it has generally been found that jewelry items such as bracelets comprising coil springs which are secured in continuous ring-like configurations can be highly practical since they can easily be expanded to assemble them on and remove them from the wrists of wearers.
However, while heretofore available jewelry members which have comprised coil springs have been found to have relatively high degrees of appeal and popularity due to their inherently ornamental characteristics, they have also generally been found to lack versatility. More specifically, it has been found that because the heretofore-available jewelry members comprising coil springs have been permanently performed into ring-like configurations, they have generally not been adapted to be alternatively assembled in various different types of jewelry items, and they have not been adapted to be embodied as jewelry earrings, particularly earrings which are intended for use on pierced ears.
Jewelry items representing the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 204,548 to DURAND and MAYER, SR. 3,966,183. The jewelry items disclosed in these references comprise continuous helical or coil springs which have been permanently formed into continuous, substantially circular ring-like configurations, and they are adapted to be embodied as jewelry items, including finger rings or bracelets. However, since the jewelry items disclosed in these references fail to teach or suggest the novel concepts and structural features of the jewelry member of the subject invention, they are believed to be of only general interest with respect thereto, as will hereinafter be made apparent.
The instant invention provides an effective ornamental jewelry member of the general type which includes an ornamental coil spring element, and it is adapted to be alternatively utilized to form a variety of different types of jewelry items, including earrings, necklaces and bracelets. More specifically, the ornamental jewelry member of the instant invention comprises an elongated, resiliently flexible, ornamental coil spring element having opposite first and second ends, and means which is operable for releasably joining the first and second ends of the coil spring element to thereby releasably retain it in a ring-like disposition. The coil spring element preferably comprises a conventional coil spring element which is movable between a substantially straight, relaxed disposition, and a resiliently stressed, ring-like disposition, and the means for joining the first and second ends of the spring element preferably comprises a male retaining element on the first end of the spring element and a female retaining element on the second end of the spring element, which is operable for releasably receiving the male element therein to releasably join the first and second ends of the spring element. The male retaining element preferably comprises an elongated pierced earring-type post, and it is preferably secured to a first end plate which is attached to the first end of the coil spring element. The female member preferably comprises a conventional jewelry clutch, and it is preferably secured to a second end plate which is attached to the second end of the coil spring element, the clutch preferably being secured to the end plate so that it is disposed in the interior of the coil spring element adjacent the second end thereof. The jewelry member of the subject invention is constructed so that it is alternatively operable as a singular jewelry member or in combination with a plurality of other similar jewelry members to form an enlarged composite jewelry device. In this regard, when the jewelry member is utilized as a singular jewelry member, it can be effectively utilized as a pierced earring by passing the earring post through an aperture in an ear lobe of a wearer and then securing the clutch on the post on the opposite side of the ear lobe so that the post retains the spring element in a substantially circular ring-like disposition. On the other hand, when the jewelry member is utilized in combination with one or more similar jewelry members to form a composite jewelry device, the post of each jewelry member is assembled with the clutch of another jewelry member to form an elongated ring-like jewelry device which can be utilized as either a necklace or a bracelet, depending on the overall or combined length of the individual coil spring element thereof.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a jewelry member comprising a coil spring element having first and second ends which are releasably securable in a joined position to retain the spring element in a substantially ring-like configuration.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a jewelry member comprising a coil spring element which is adapted for use as a pierced earring.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide a jewelry device comprising a plurality of coil spring elements which are releasably joined together in end-to-end relation to form a continuous ring.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide a coil spring-type ornamental jewelry member which has increased versatility.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.